Staffel 1
Die 1. Staffel von Game of Thrones besteht aus zehn Episoden. Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 23. Juli 2010 und waren am 18. Dezember 2010 beendet, ausgenommen davon ist die Pilotfolge, die im Oktober und November 2009 aufgenommen wurde. Sie feierte am 17. April 2011 auf den Sender HBO mit der Episode "Der Winter naht" ihre Premiere. Die letzte Episode, die in den USA am Mittwoch, den 19. Juni 2011 ausgestrahlt wurde, hieß "Feuer und Blut". In Deutschland erfolgte die Ausstrahlung der ersten Staffel auf dem Sender TNT Serie vom 2. November 2011 bis zum 4. Januar 2012. Der Verlauf der ersten Staffel basiert eng auf "A Game of Thrones", dem ersten Roman der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" von George R. R. Martin. Im deutschsprachigen Raum wurde der Roman in zwei Bände aufgeteilt, "Die Herren von Winterfell" und "Das Erbe von Winterfell". Einige Charaktere und Geschehnisse blieben aus Produktion- und Kostengründe jedoch unerwähnt oder wurden aus dem zweiten Roman "A Clash of Kings" vorgezogen, im deutschsprachigen Raum die Bände "Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche" und "Die Saat des goldenen Löwen", auf deren Handlung die zweite Staffel basiert. Die Dreharbeiten zur ersten Staffel fanden in unterschiedlichen Ländern statt. Vorrangig wurde in Nordirland gedreht und in dem Paint Hall Studio in Belfast. Für die Aufnahmen von Pentos wurde auf Malta gearbeitet. Das Budget der 1. Staffel betrug schätzungsweise 60.000.000 $. Inhalt Die Sommer dauern mehrere Dekaden und die Winter können ein Leben lang anhalten in der fantastischen Welt der neuen herausragenden HBO®-Serie basierend auf der erfolgreichen Fantasy-Buchreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R.R. Martin. Vom ränkevollen Süden bis hin zu den wilden Ostländern, im eisigen Norden und an der uralten Mauer, die das Land von der Dunkelheit trennt, kämpfen die machtvollen Familien der sieben Königreiche verbissen um den Eisernen Thron. Es ist ein hintergründiges und betrügerisches Spiel um Einfluss und Ehre, Unterwerfung und Triumph. Im Game of Thrones, dem Spiel um den Thron, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Gewinn oder stirb. Handlung Sieben Königslande Die Serie beginnt zu einem Zeitpunkt, als ein neuer Machtkampf zu entbrennen droht. Die maßgeblich Beteiligten sind die mächtigen Adelsfamilien Stark, Lennister und Baratheon. Robert Baratheon fragt seinen alten Freund Eddard Stark, ob dieser ihm als sein oberster Berater dienen will. Eddard vermutet, dass sein Vorgänger Jon Arryn, der für Robert und ihn wie ein Ersatzvater war, ermordet worden ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Haus Lennister, aus dem auch Roberts Ehefrau Cersei stammt, eigene Ziele hinsichtlich des Eisernen Throns verfolgt. Der Konflikt zwischen diesen Familien und den anderen einflussreichen Adelshäusern (wie den Graufreuds, Tullys, Arryns und Tyrells) führt schließlich zum Bürgerkrieg. Jenseits der Mauer Gleichzeitig erwacht im Norden, jenseits des gewaltigen Mauer, welche die Sieben Königslande dort abschirmt, eine uralte und gefährliche Macht, von der aber während der Thronkämpfe im Süden kaum jemand Notiz nimmt. Jenseits der Meerenge Jenseits des Meeres auf dem Kontinent Essos planen in der Zwischenzeit die letzten überlebenden Mitglieder der ehemaligen Königsfamilie Targaryen die Rückkehr nach Westeros, um den Thron zurückzugewinnen. Produktion David Benioff und D. B. Weiss arbeiteten als Hauptschreiber und Showrunner für die erste Staffel. Sie trugen acht von zehn Episoden bei, einschließlich das Drehbuch zu einer Episode, das sie gemeinsam mit Jane Espenson verfassten. Die zwei verbliebenen Episoden wurden von Bryan Cogman und dem Autor der Romanreihe, George R. R. Martin, geschrieben. Tom McCarthy führte bei der ursprünglichen Pilotfolge die Regie, aber vieles davon wurde später von Tim Van Patten neu verfilmt, der auch Regie in der zweiten Episode übernahm. Allerdings wurde McCarthy noch im Abspann der ausgestrahlten Pilotfolge als Consulting Producer genannt. Brian Kirk und Daniel Minahan führten jeweils in drei Episoden die Regie, und Alan Taylor verfilmte die letzten beiden. Vor Game of Thrones arbeiteten Benioff und Weiss an Filmen und waren nicht vertraut mit der Entwicklung einer Fernsehserie. Das führte dazu, dass mehrere Episoden der ersten Staffel etwa 10 Minuten zu kurz für HBO waren, wodurch beide gezwungen waren, innerhalb von zwei Wochen, hunderte neue Skriptseiten zu schreiben. Aufgrund fehlender Mittel, wurde die Szenen so geschrieben, das sie günstig produziert werden konnten, wie zwei Darsteller, die sich in einem Raum unterhalten. Benioff und Weiss stellten im nachhinein fest, dass einige ihrer Lieblingsszenen der ersten Staffel im Ergebnis dieses Dilemmas entstanden, darunter die zwischen Robert und Cersei, die über ihre Ehe sprechen. Besetzung Am 5. Mai 2009 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Peter Dinklage für die Hauptrolle des Tyrion Lennister in der Pilotfolge unterschrieben hat, und das Tom McCarthy die Regie übernimmt. Am 9. Juli 2009 wurde eine Reihe weiterer Besetzungen bekannt, darunter Sean Bean als Eddard Stark, was Gerüchte bestätigte, die einige Tage zuvor im Umlauf waren. Weitere Darsteller, die für die Pilotfolge unterzeichneten waren: Kit Harington als Jon Schnee, Jack Gleeson als Joffrey Baratheon, Harry Lloyd als Viserys Targaryen und Mark Addy als Robert Baratheon. Anfang August 2009 wurde bekannt, dass Catelyn Stark von Jennifer Ehle verkörpert wird. Am 20. August wurden weitere Ankündigungen zur Besetzung gemacht, einschließlich Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister und Tamzin Merchant als Daenerys Targaryen, sowie Richard Madden als Robb Stark, Ser Jorah Mormont, Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud, Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark und Maisie Williams als Arya Stark. Am 1. September wurde Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister bekanntgegeben. Am 23. September bestätigte Martin, dass Rory McCann die Rolle des Sandor Clegane übernimmt. Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark wurde am 14. Oktober bestätigt, gefolgt von der Ankündigung, das Khal Drogo von Jason Momoa verkörpert wird, drei Tage später. Nachdem die Pilotfolge abgedreht war und die Arbeiten zur Serie begannen, wurde bekannt gegeben, dass die Rolle von Catelyn neubesetzt wird, mit Michelle Fairley statt Jennifer Ehle. Später wurde auch bestätigt, dass Tamzin Merchant durch Emilia Clarke als Daenerys ersetzt wird. Die restliche Besetzung wurde in der zweiten Hälfte des Jahres öffentlich gemacht, einschließlich Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister, Aidan Gillen als Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish und Conleth Hill als Varys. Dreharbeiten Die meisten Szenen wurden in Nordirland und im Grenzgebiet der irischen Republik aufgenommen. Die Dreharbeiten sollten planmäßig am 26. Juli 2010 beginnen, mit Schauplätzen bei dem Paint Hall Studio im Bezirk Titanic Quarter der nordirischen Hauptstadt Belfast, zudem in weiteren Außenbereichen. Castle Ward und Doune Castle in Schottland, diente als Kulisse für Winterfell. Für den Drehbeginn der Pilotfolge 2009, zählten zu den Schauplätzen auch Cairncastle, Shane's Castle, Castle Ward, Magheramorne Quarry und der Tollymore Forest Park, alle in Nordirland. Durch Arbeiten in Nordirland und im Paint Hall Studio entstanden hunderte neue Arbeitsplätze für die Anwohner und machte die Gegend zu einem Angelpunkt für Film-und Fernsehproduktion. Die Außenaufnahmen von "Königsmund" wurden an verschiedenen Orten auf Malta gedreht, einschließlich der Stadt von Mdina auf der Insel Gozo. Die Dreharbeiten auf Malta sorgten für Kontroversen, weil das geschützte Ökosystem durch einem Subunternehmer beschädigt wurde. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung ;Starring: * Sean Bean ... Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark (9/10) * Mark Addy ... König Robert Baratheon (7/10) * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau ... Ser Jaime Lennister (8/10) * Michelle Fairley ... Lady Catelyn Stark (9/10) * Lena Headey ... Königin Cersei Lennister (10/10) * Emilia Clarke ... Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen (9/10) * Iain Glen ... Ser Jorah Mormont (9/10) * Aidan Gillen ... Lord Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish (8/10) * Harry Lloyd ... Prinz Viserys Targaryen (5/10) * Kit Harington ... Jon Schnee (8/10) * Sophie Turner ... Sansa Stark (9/10) * Maisie Williams ... Arya Stark (9/10) * Richard Madden ... Robb Stark (8/10) * Alfie Allen ... Theon Graufreud (9/10) * Isaac Hempstead-Wright ... Brandon "Bran" Stark (8/10) * Jack Gleeson ... Prinz Joffrey Baratheon (10/10) * Rory McCann ... Sandor "Der Hund" Clegane (8/10) * Peter Dinklage ... Tyrion Lennister (9/10) ;Also Starring: *Jason Momoa ... Khal Drogo (9/10) Nebenbesetzung Die Nebenbesetzung in der Rangfolge ihrer sozialen oder gesellschaftlichen Bedeutung, nach den Regionen von Westeros, in denen sie erschienen. ;Die Mauer: * James Cosmo ... Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont (5/10) * Peter Vaughan ... Maester Aemon (3/10) * Brian Fortune ... Othell Yarwyck (2/10) * Joseph Mawle ... Benjen Stark (3/10) * Francis Magee ... Yoren (5/10) * Owen Teale ... Ser Allisar Thorn (4/10) * John Bradley ... Samwell Tarly (5/10) * Josef Altin ... Pypar (6/10) * Mark Stanley ... Grenn (6/10) * Luke McEwan ... Rast (6/10) * Bronson Webb ... Will (1/10) ;Im Norden: * Art Parkinson ... Rickon Stark (3/10) * Clive Mantle ... Lord Jon "Großjon" Umber (3/10) * Steven Blount ... Lord Rickard Karstark (1/10) * Donald Sumpter ... Maester Luwin (7/10) * Ron Donachie ... Ser Rodrik Cassel (9/10) * Jamie Sives ... Jory Cassel (5/10) * Susan Brown ... Septa Mordane (6/10) * Margaret John ... Alte Nan (2/10) * Kristian Nairn ... Hodor (5/10) * Natalia Tena ... Osha (4/10) ;Im Süden: * Charles Dance ... Lord Tywin Lennister (4/10) * Lino Facioli ... Lord Robin Arryn (3/10) * David Bradley ... Lord Walder Frey (1/10) * Kate Dickie ... Lady Lysa Arryn (3/10) * Finn Jones ... Ser Loras Tyrell (2/10) * Ian Gelder ... Ser Kevan Lennister (3/10) * Conan Stevens ... Ser Gregor Clegane (2/10) * Jerome Flynn ... Bronn (5/10) * Sibel Kekilli ... Shae (2/10) ;Königsmund: * Callum Wharry ... Prinz Tommen Baratheon (4/10) * Aimee Richardson ... Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon (4/10) * Gethin Anthony ... Lord Renly Baratheon (5/10) * Julian Glover ... Großmaester Pycelle (8/10) * Conleth Hill ... Lord Varys (7/10) * Ian McElhinney ... Ser Barristan Selmy (6/10) * Ian Beattie ... Ser Meryn Trant (2/10) * Wilko Johnson ... Ser Ilyn Payn (3/10) * Dominic Carter ... Janos Slynt (3/10) * Eugene Simon ... Lancel Lennister (4/10) * Miltos Yerolemou ... Syrio Forel (3/10) * Joe Dempsie ... Gendry (2/10) * Esmé Bianco ... Ros (5/10) * Eros Vlahos ... Lommy Grünhand (1/10) * Ben Hawkey ... Heiße Pastete (1/10) * David Michael Scott ... Beric Dondarrion (1/10) ;Jenseits der Meerenge: * Roger Allam ... Magister Illyrio Mopatis (2/10) * Dar Salim ... Qotho (6/10) * Elyes Gabel ... Rakharo (7/10) * Amrita Acharia ... Irri (9/10) * Roxanne McKee ... Doreah (6/10) * Mia Soteriou ... Mirri Maz Duur (3/10) Episodenliste :Haupartikel: Episodenliste Veröffentlichung Die zehn Episoden der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones wurden auf DVD am 30. März und auf Blu-ray am 2. April 2012 veröffentlicht. Die Auflage enthält zusätzliche Hintergrundinformationen und Aufnahmen vom Dreh, jedoch keine entfallenen Szenen, weil fast das komplette Filmmaterial für die erste Staffel verwendet wurde. HBO veröffentlichte eine Collectors Edition (DVD/Blu-ray-Combo-Pack) der ersten Staffel, welches einen in Harz geschnittenen Briefbeschwerer enthielt, mit der Form eines Dracheneis. Das Set wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada am 20. November 2012 veröffentlicht. Die Spezifikationen für das Blu-ray Box-Set, das in Europa veröffentlicht wurde, sind: * Laufzeit: ca. 600 Minuten * 1080p High-Definition-Video, 16: 9 (1.78: 1) Seitenverhältnis * 5.1-Surround-Sound in Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Stereo-Ton in Polnisch. * Untertitel in Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, brasilianisches Portugiesisch, Polnisch, Niederländisch, Dänisch, Finnisch, Norwegisch und Schwedisch. Extras für DVD und Blu-ray Die verfügbaren Extras auf DVD und Blu-ray sind folgende: * "MAKING-OF GAME OF THRONES": Ein exklusiver 30-minütiger, zuvor nie gezeigter Blick auf das Set und Interviews mit Darstellern und Crew. * "VOM BUCH AUF DEN BILDSCHIRM": Die ausführenden Produzenten David Benioff & D.B. Weiss, sowie Autor George R.R. Martin sprechen über die große Herausforderung, Martins epische Fantasy-Bücher auf HBO zum Leben zu erwecken. * "DIE NACHTWACHE": Ein detaillierter Blick auf die besondere Truppe von Männern, die sich dem Schutz und der Aufsicht der Mauer verschrieben haben, einer 200 Meter hohen Konstruktion, welche die sieben Königreiche von der dahinter liegenden Finsternis trennt. * "DIE ENTSTEHUNG DER ERÖFFNUNGSSEQUENZ": Tiefe Einblicke in die Kreation des Vorspanns von Game of Thrones, der mit dem Emmy ausgezeichnet wurde. * "DIE ENTSTEHUNG DER DOTHRAKI-SPRACHE": Ein tiefer Einblick in die Kunstsprache, die für das Volk der Dothraki in Game of Thrones erfunden wurde. * "CHARAKTERPOFILE": Profile der 15 Hauptcharaktere in den Worten der jeweiligen Darsteller. * "AUDIOKOMMENTARE": Sieben Audiokommentare mit Darstellern und Crew, darunter David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, George R.R. Martin, Emilia Clarke, Peter Dinklage, Kit Harrington und weiteren. ** "Der Winter naht": Kommentare von den Produzenten und Autoren David Benioff and D.B. Weiss. ** "Der Königsweg": Kommentare von den Darstellern Lena Headey, Mark Addy und Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. ** "Lord Schnee": Kommentare von den Darstellern Sophie Turner, Maisie Williams und Isaac Hempstead-Wright. ** "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes": Kommentare von dem Darsteller Kit Harington und dem Autor Bryan Cogman. ** "Eine goldene Krone": Kommentare von den Darstellern Peter Dinklage, Harry Lloyd und Emilia Clarke, sowie dem Regisseur Daniel Minahan. ** "Das spitze Ende": Kommentare von dem Autor der Buchreihe George R.R. Martin. ** "Feuer und Blut": Kommentare von den Produzenten und Autoren David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, sowie dem Regisseur Alan Taylor. Exklusive Extras für Blu-ray Die exklusiven Extras der Blu-ray Veröffentlichung sind folgende: * "GESAMTFÜHRER DURCH WESTEROS": Eine interaktive Übersicht über alle Königshäuser und die Länder, wie sie in Staffel 1 vorgestellt werden , plus 24 exklusive Einblicke in die Geschichte der Sieben Königreiche aus der Sicht der Protagonisten. * "ANATOMIE EINER EPISODE": Erfahren Sie mehr über die kreativen Köpfe und gewaltigen Anstrengungen, die hinter der sechsten Episode „Eine goldene Krone“ stecken. * "FÜHRER INNERHALB DER EPISODEN" Direkter Zugriff auf Informationen zu Charakteren, Standorten und relevanten Geschichten, während die jeweilige Episode läuft. * "VERSTECKTE DRACHEN-EIER": Finden Sie die versteckten Drachen-Eier und erhalten Sie Zugang zu weiteren Geheimnissen. Galerie :Hauptartikel: /Galerie Datei:GOT-S1-Promo (1).jpg Datei:GOT-S1-Promo (2).jpg Datei:GOT-S1-Promo (3).jpg Datei:GOT-S1-Promo (4).jpg Datei:GOT-S1-Promo (5).jpg Referenzen en:Season 1 ru:Сезон_1 Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 1